Can I Take My Gun to Heaven?
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: She opened the door, “Ah…H-Hello?” She questioned two shadows. Two teens stood there, a brunette leaning heavily on a blonde. "Please…help us…?”
1. No, I Swear I Don't Have a Gun

Author's note: Oi, gotta get this - idea out of my head right now before it murders and fries my brains to mush. -' BTW, the title is a song by Cracker, called 'Can I Take y Gun to Heaven?' obviously Randomly going through my Dad's CD's. Yeah, I took down Pieces of Us and put this up instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

About the story: Randomly got this idea. It might be short lived so don't kill me if it is. I will finish what I started… I hope.

Timeline: This happens after the whole adventure with Wiseman and before the next enemy. Think of it as a bridge to what happened in between?

**Can I Take My Gun to Heaven?**

Usagi grinned as she finished putting away the dishes, as requested by her mom. After all, she had the right to grin since she only broke one dish and chipped five, two barely able to bee seen. The broken one wouldn't be missed anyway.

"Usagi!" Her mother called and the flaxen haired girl merrily made her way out of the kitchen, grabbing a bag of some chips to eat on the way.

"Yeah, mom?" The blonde haired youth questioned as her mother smiled at her, pausing in her laundry as she stood up, straightening her dress and apron a little bit. "What is it?"

"How did your test go today?" In truth, the dear mother hoped her child had excelled. Her friends had come over and they helped her baby study through the night, cramming in for incoming tests.

"Oh…" The girl's sparkling blue eyes faltered for a little bit. She refused to lie to her mother. The door bell rang and Usagi thanked Serenity for her luck. "I'll get that!" She dashed off.

Opening the door, she frowned when she noted the time. It was already about nine o'clock, too late for her friends to come over. She jumped slightly, looking down at her feet to flash a cheesy smile at Luna who rubbed against her calves.

"Tch. Open the door already, Usagi." Luna spoke sternly, her voice leaving little room for disobeying her orders.

"All right already." She retorted, twisting the knob angrily in her grasp. They were always so… She blinked, the rain and cool air hitting her suddenly.

Thunder rumbled lowly in the distance, the fierce storm coming closer to Usagi's home. "Ah…H-Hello?" She questioned the two shadows of teens in her doorway, judging by their size also around her age.

The light made blonde hair stand out in the darkness of the night and the teen looked up, shifting the weight of the other unmoving teen. Bluish green eyes stared at her, begging her to let them in. Water matted down the teen's golden colored hair as well as the one leaning off his shoulder, who had dark brown hair, almost black due to the water.

Cold droplets hit her and startled her out of her reverie and she tilted her head to them, "Yes…?" She repeated, her heart melting at the helpless look the blonde gave to he dark haired one.

"Please…" The blonde said in a raspy voice as he swallowed hard, looking back at her with that pleading look in his eyes again. "Please…help us…?"

Usagi looked at the brown haired one and frowned, confused as to why he was collapsed. "What's wrong with him?" She questioned, looking at the boy until she saw not only a pool of water by his feet, but crimson streaks mixed with the clear liquid.

"He needs help. Please…" The desperation made her revert her eyes from the boy over to the blonde again. Nodding furiously with wide eyes she ushered them into the warm, and not to mention dry, home.

"Thank you so much…" The boy said with gratitude overflowing in his voice.

"What is your name?" Usagi questioned, helping the boy move the unconscious and injured teen over to rest on the couch. She shoved Sammy out of the way, getting a furious and confused stare to the new visitors. "Mine's Usagi Tsukino." She tried to hide the blush speckling her cheeks when she saw how handsome both of them were.

"Quatre Raberba Winner," The grateful blonde said, bowing slightly to her. She nodded, taking in his wet yet obviously well made clothing. "And this is Heero Yuy." He gestured to the unconscious teen lying on the couch.

TBC

Author's note:

Another story…great. Well, hopefully this one will turn out as good as my other stories What did y'all think of it? To continue or not, that is thy question. Anyhow, going to a dance (last one was crap, hopefully this will be better) to hopefully have fun and...dance. Yeah, anyhow, I updated a couple of my other works since I was too lazy to update them for a while (well, some of them) and am typing furiously. As well as working on my new, unposted story.

Have a good weekend everyone!

Liebe, Red Tail


	2. A Guilty Quatre and His Woes

Author's note: Okay…well, it's obvious people must really want me to update this, neh? Sorry got the long wait people—I got really sick for two days with a killer migraine and had to kick back and do nothing but feel miserable. Pretty pathetic, hai?

I feel guilty now if the story gets bad uu… Thanks to all of you who reviewed—that's the most I've ever gotten (I think).

Note: Heero's not going to be Hiiro Yui because if I do…my sister will never let me hear the end of it. Plus, it kind of will get confusing to me since I've used 'Heero Yuy' in basically all of my stories.

BTW, those who liked the stories title, it's not mine (did I mention this from before?). It's a song by an old group called 'Cracker'.

Well, here you go people, the next chapter to…

Can I Take My Gun to Heaven? 

Gundam Universe; near the L1 colony cluster

Heero winced, jerking his Gundam on impulse out of the path of fire from the enemy. He didn't have time to grip the abdominal wound he now sported and that was now currently bleeding freely in zero gravity.

Leave it to the Preventer's to leave it to the pilots to take care of the many problems in the universe, not that they didn't try hard or anything. Une was probably one of the hardest workers any one (other than Quatre, considering that both Quatre and Une seemed to enjoy sleeping in their office) of the pilots they had ever seen. Une, Relena, Quatre, and Sally seemed to live and breathe for their jobs.

Only a few hours ago they had learned of a new threat, something called the 'Oracle' run by a cloaked woman who claimed that they had the right to take over this world and the colonies.

Duo had commented on bad guys never having any originality, Trowa shrugged, Relena sighed heavily and bit her lip, Heero stared blankly at the television, and Quatre reacted much like Relena while wondering if they could all just get along. Wufei was off with Sally, the other pilots thankful since it was a woman trying to take over the colonies and Earth.

A sudden and strong blast from behind sent him careening forward and out of his thoughts; hitting his forehead roughly on the screen, which crackled and sent electricity sparks flying at him. He growled, turning his suit around and raising the buster rifle to fire at the enemy now attacking Quatre in Sandrock.

"Thanks, Heero." Quatre said as he wiped a small sheen of sweat off his forehead and sighed heavily. The enemies were out of sight on the radar, yet the blonde still felt edgy about something. "Hey, Heero…"

"Look out!" Duo Maxwell, another pilot of the five, shouted as a black dot flashed towards Wing Zero and Sandrock.

A laughing voice rang in Quatre's head, reverberating in his mind. "_Did you think you could possibly win against **me**_!" More laughing followed this statement and both Heero and Quatre saw a face flash across their minds.

Prussian eyes widened, blood pounding in his senses as a great flash of light hit both him and Quatre, pulling them roughly from their suits.

"Quatre!" Heero shouted, noticing bright red lights, as everything seemed to freeze. Their Gundam's were on self-detonation mode.

Heero pushed Quatre further from his suit… and then everything went black with that mysterious voice still cackling in the depths of his mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre felt something wet creep down his face and was instantly on alert, and worried as to what the wet feeling could be from. He wondered about the others, hoping Heero was all right and sighed with exasperation mentally. It was his entire fault this happened, if only he had…

More wetness on his face stopped his train of thought and he cracked one of his turquoise eyes open, hoping that he and Heero hadn't been captured. Another wet drop of something splashed on his face and the blonde smiled in relief. "It's only rain…" He murmured, prepared to think everything was all right until he realized something important which caused him to jerk upward with shock. "There's no rain in space!"

Lightning streaked across the sky and lit the scenery for a few moments, the deep rumble of thunder reassuring the shaken pilot they were no longer in space, or the colonies. Lightning storms were rare out in space, coming little to no times at all. Quatre had been told by his father that too many accidents and problems for the maintenance crews could occur.

"Heero…?" More thunder and lightning was his only response, the only lights nearby coming from a house not far from them. Rain began pouring harder, making streams of water pool down towards him.

Quatre looked hard into the water, noting that some of it seemed darker than normal. When another streak of light flashed across the sky, Quatre's eyes widened with fear. It was red, blood red. "Heero!" He screamed into the night, cupping his hands to try and make his small voice echo farther. Thunder drowned out his voice, crashing madly at him.

He winced, rain now stinging his eyes as he tried to make his way up the hill and fell, his shoes not having very much traction on the wet surface. "Aah…" He looked at his knees, blood rivulets staining his tan pants and made sure nothing was seriously damaged. "Heero," he whispered, "where are you…?"

Was that Quatre calling to him…? Heero distantly wondered, feeling wet all over. His body wouldn't move and whenever he tried to breath, a damp substance rushed into his mouth before receding and leaving just as quickly as it came. He groaned, and tried to get up to survey their surroundings, hoping Quatre made it out of the blast all right.

In truth, he somehow knew he wouldn't be able to make it up to even sit in an upright position. His back burned, feeling like it was on fire and something continually striking his back didn't make anything feel better though his body relished the cool feeling of…rain?

He collapsed once more, feeling light headed and knew that damned abdominal wound from the fight was to blame for it. His eyes were half lidded, no longer having the strength to keep them open any longer. He wondered when he had opened them in the first place.

Consciousness slipped through his fingers like the pouring rain…

Quatre recognized the unmoving lump as a body, Heero's body to be exact and his eyes dilated. So his assumption was correct on the state of the reckless Wing pilot.

"Heero!" Quatre scrambled up, slipping a few times but his fast reflexes catching him before he hit the ground. Falling to his knees, he shivered as a strong wind blew against them, the cold seeping through their flesh to their bones.

With quivering hands, Quatre managed to check on Heero's pulse. He frowned, eyebrows knit together with worry. It was fast but weak, his body weak and exhausted from the fight as well as whatever that 'voice' had done to them.

"This is all my fault…" He mumbled, managing to turn the brunette pilot, friend, and comrade over onto his back before fumbling his limp arm around his shoulder. He stumbled to his feet and looked around in the pounding rain. He shook his head, trying to clear his hazy vision and get his bangs, which were plastered to his forehead, over of the way.

"There!" Quatre managed out, moving slowly and cautiously towards the bright lights that seemed to be a ray of hope in the dark.

He managed to make it to the house in one piece, glad the road he had crossed had no traffic or they may have been victim to a vehicle accident in the stormy weather. Heero was freezing like he himself only colder, still bleeding from his numerous injuries. The injured pilot didn't even have enough strength to shiver. He rang the door bell, praying that someone would be home—or be kind enough to let them in.

The door opened and a blast of heat and bright light hit both of the bedraggled and weary teens, making Quatre look up with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please…" Since when was his voice so raspy? He swallowed heavily, looking back at the shocked blonde.

"A-ah…Can I help you?" Her voice was soft, a note of natural kindness in it that seemed to stay even despite her shock and confusion.

His empathy abilities could see that she was shocked beyond belief, emotions fleeting away as if she was about to faint.

Her eyes seemed to be waiting for an answer while taking the state of the two teenagers in, keeping her eyes on Heero longer to see if he was sleeping, dead, or unconscious.

Quatre wiped some raindrops from his bangs once more and winced when he shifted weight away from his aching knees. He calmed himself down, having to try and speak again as he decided to clear his throat first this time. "Please…help us…?"

TBC

Author's note:

Yeah, it was weird and crappy… BTW, the bad guy (girl) 'Oracle' will be an original character tied in with a not-original character. Thanks for the Japanese names by the way!

Thanks everyone for the great reviews as said previously! Sorry the chapter was so short, but I still hope y'all liked it!

Comments and suggestions or feedback is always loved with a hug from my teddy bear and me!

Liebe, Red Tail


	3. And You Are?

"It's actually really weird, y'know? I've just opened the door and they were standing there." She scratched the back of her head when an unexplained itch overcame her. Usagi then laughed nervously at the spectical looks her friends gave her in exchange for her little story. Or escapade as Rei called it. 'Baka Odango,' The shrine maiden hotly retorted. She glared back at the fiery girl who, in turn, glared back at her.

"Hmp." Rei snorted as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, shifting her body to look away from the Odango. Baka. She opened her eyes to mere slits and looked at Usagi through a glance, raising an eyebrow, "Why did you let them in the house in the first place."

"They were hurt!" The blonde haired girl protested, as she stared with a frown and scowl on her face, giving her an odd expression.

"Well," Ami said as she spoke up among the group of five and smiled at them a little bit, feeling awkward under the heavy stares suddenly directed at them from her interruption. "They may have been injured but they also could have been enemies."

"I would have gotten vibes or something!" The blonde haired girl protested, "Besides, the brunette was hurt really bad and they were cold and…wet!"

"No, they were perfectly dry in the rain." Rei sarcastically mocked as she shot a heated glare at Usagi who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Nya!" Usagi managed with her tongue out in retort to Rei and her snide comment. Minako giggled and Makoto shook her head at their immaturity.

"Fine!" Usagi shouted, standing up as she bit her lower lip and frowned at her friends. They stared at her curious to her latest outbrust. "Come over to my house after school and I'l show them to you!"

"Fine!" Rei shouted back with as much fury as she also stood up and spun around her heel, slamming the door behind her.

Usagi crossed her arms and raised her head to look at the slammed door and also turned around before opening a door behind her also, mimicking Rei's actions, and walked in, slamming it shut.

"Uh…" Makoto said with a raised eybrow as the other two girls silently stared at the door Usagi used, Minako barely holding back her fit of giggles as she turned a rosy red from holding in the giggled. "That's the closet." She hoped her voice was loud enough to call through the wood to reach Usagi's ears.

The door to the closet was slammed open and Usagi was flushed face, a tie hanging off the side of her head and she ripped it off and huffed somewhat before leaving the same way as Rei had while she slammed the door, once more, tightly closed.

Minako burst out laughing.

**Can I Take My Gun to Heaven?**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Quatre frowned as he lightly dabbed a damp washrag across Heero's forehead, hoping to subside the increasing temperature that indictated that the wounds he managed to properly dress had become infected sometime during the night. He had yet to regain consciousness, but every so often he would have a fluctuation or so.

"Get better, Heero." He let his eyes stray from the brunette lying weak on the bed tp examine the room they had found themselves in, bright pastel colors making a somewhat merry emotion linger in the room. It was somewhat messy, comic books strewn about here and there mixed in with food wrappers, stuff animals, and other toys and odd trinkets. The curtains were drawn, shadowing the room and hiding the sun from them. The dreary clouds had only stayed in the morning and as of now, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and birds were chriping here and there.

Quatre sighed heavily, wondering how he somehow always ended up in a situation where he couldn't do anything at all to help. He ran his hands through his hair, growling softly in frustration and helplessness. He didn't even know their location, or better yet where their location was. "It's all my fault…"

Heero groaned on the bed, blinking his eyes open, his ears managing to pick up what Quatre said. The little light flickering in the room made him groggily blink, thankful that he didn't have to open up under observation-like lights. "Its…" He hated the sound of his voice, raspy. How long was he out for? And why was it as hot as the desert? "Not…your fault."

"Heero!" He leaned over to check the brunette's bandages once more, biting his lower lip with mixed emotions flooding through his bluish green eyes. Small spots of crimson streaks were speckled across the stark white bangades, making his skin look even more tan and the blood staining the gauze brighter than that of a rose.

"Ugh…" Heero groaned, closing his eyes as his head pounded at the loud voice of Quatre's. Why did everything hurt? He closed his eyes and tried to calm his ragged breathing. "What…what happened?"

"I don't know." Quatre whispered as he wrung his hands in helplessness. "One minute we're in outer space and then the next, we're here…lying in the street." Heero heard a barely concealed sigh escape from the blonde's lips and Heero opened one of his eyes to look at the teen once more despite his swaying and dizzy vision.

"How bad…?" He questioned, not even having enough strength to lift his head and access his injuries to see how bad off he was.

"Pretty bad." Another sigh, "I managed to patch you up without that girl watching me work on you. She might have called the hospital, and that wouldn't have been good." Quatre picked up the wahsrag once more and lightly dabbed it on the former Wing pilot's forehead to catch the beads of sweat beginning to form. "Do you think you can try some medicine?" Quatre picked up a glass of water lying on the bedside table. He propped Heero up as much as he could without hurting or aggrivating his wounds anymore and brought the glass up to his lips.

Drinking the cool liquid, it was refreshing as walking through the desert to find an oasis paradise after days without water. It trickled down his throat, clearing the rasp and tickle beginning to form in his throat that he noted would, and could, turn into a bad cough."It might not do any good." Heero managed, as he closed his eyes once more and rested into the pillows. Oddly enough, the room that they were in looked like that of a girls. And smelled like one too, with lingering scents of perfume hanging in the air.

"Why is that?" Quatre questioned, hoping the keep the teen awake long enough to make sure he wouldn't slip back into another long period of unconsciousness. It might not do his body good if he was unconscious all the time and not taking any medicine.

"Dr. J." He simply said, reminding the blonde of how he had a stronger tolerance for most medications, and drugs, than that of a normal person. Quatre nodded solemnly, somehow trying to think of something that would bring his fever down other than a wash cloth and lots of liquid to try and wash the infection out of him.

"Before you ask," Quatre said in a calm voice, "I have no idea where our location is. Just that it's in Japan." Heero frowned and Quatre nodded, as if able to read the confusion written on his face before it was carefully concealed befhind his emotionless mask. "It seems highly impossible that we would land here of all places. The technology seems so much…different."

"And…our suits?" Heero questioned, sending a wary glance around the room and noting all the many things that made him suspect even more this was a girl's room that they were indeed occupying.

He bit his lip once room and slumped his shoulders, leaning into his chair and rubbing the stiff and sore muscles in his neck. He closed his eyes, "They're nowhere to be seen. It's as if they vanished without a trace."

Heero frowned once more, clsoing his eyes and feeling his strength wavering. It was hard to keep the pain of the pounding headache concealed behind his mask. He stiffled back a groan and leaned even more into the plush pillows and felt his head become lightly, as if cotton was stuffed in his ears and head.

"Why don't you get some sleep, it looks like your really tired." Heero barely managed a nod before he began to drift off, darkness taking his world as he left the world of consciousness. There, the pain wasn't so painful anymore. It didn't hurt as much as it did when he was conscious. And he could move around more without wasting any energy.

Quatre smiled softly and pulled out some scissors and slipped it between the bandages, the blood already crusted and dried. He found himself wincing when he saw the gash made from a glass shard that had broken free from the control panel of Wing. The angry red streaks spidering away were tell-tale signs of the infection that had settled in. The blonde found himself sighing once more and made a mental note to stop sighing so much before it became a habit. The dirty bandages were being cut off, slowly being discarded in piles in the trash can and by the trash can.

Thumpings were heard, like a mob of soldiers rushing up the steps to the house and curious Quatre turned around, just in time to see the door be slammed open to see the blonde girl that had let them use her room and four other girls.

He blinked in shock, getting curious and confused blinks also from the girls in return. "Uh…hello." He greeted, extending his hand towards them with an edgy feeling. Five teenage girls eyed him and Heero, whose wound was out in the open for all to see, and then looked at his hand. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

TBC

Author's note:

Oh my gush, I finally got around to updating! Woo! Took me long enough, eh? Sorry for those of you who didn't really like the last chapter, I needed something of an inspiration of where to continue off of from the last chapter. -.- Yep. I had trouble writing chapter two alright, but chapter three came alogn surprisingly good. I'm really sorry if any of the characters are ooc, that's all my fault. I don't think I'm a very good humor writer, considering how cheery Usagi is. Well, I think I have a basic idea of what I'm gonna do, so I'm happy with how this chapter turned out.

BTW, this wa changed 'cause I got the names wrong and my computer hates me. Also, this is Not a 1x4. Quat's just being his normal kind and worried self.

Reviews and comments are always helpful and loved!

in Liebe, Red Tail


	4. Cookie, Anyone?

The day, to put it in rather sweet words, had been shot to hell. Mostly, this day had turned out rather well compared to the other days before. At least it was the end of the school day. Her shoulders slumped forward, feet hitting the sidewalk in angry strides.

Her eyes were narrowed into slits, her mouth muttering words that people passing by paused for the moment, trying to figure out what the blonde girl was talking about with "meatball heads" and "stupid test" and stupid this, stupid that.

Her thin form collided with that of another person walking by and she felt a chill run down her spine, looking up with confused eyes at the person that interrupted her rant on her evil teacher and the test score that she had recently got. A fifty. Not good, at all. Her mother was going to kill her.

Redish brown hair and blue eyes flashed in her mind, but the person quickly muttered a apology for running into the odango-haired girl and walked away, hair streaming behind.

Usagi tilted her head in confusion, one word coming to mind and that was 'odd'.

_**Can I Take My Gun to Heaven?**_

Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter Four:

"I dunno, it's just kinda hard to believe." Her eyes held suspision, something that Quatre couldn't help but learn to accept, given the situation. After all, if someone had come to him, he would be doubtful as well, though he would none the less help the person.

The other four girls in the group that hard barged into the room nodded their heads in agreement with who had spoken up, the one being Rei. The fiery tempered girl calmly brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her pale face.

"Well," Quatre's blue eyes shimmered sadly, "I know the situation seems unlikely…" He trailed off, glacing at Heero who had remained silent the whole time, sitting up (with the help of some pillows propped behind his back) and silently listening.

"We've been in a lot of weird situations." The girl's all sneaked a look at one another, silent words passing through each of their minds to one another through their eyes. Heero didn't fail to notice at and Quatre was busy looking at his hands, trying to think of a way to convince the girls without giving too much about themselves.

"Do you have any proof?" The blonde girl—Quatre remembered that during the quick introductions the girl's name was Minako, questioned, eyes gleaming brightly as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah!" Usagi chirruped brightly, "Like…uh… a picture of what one of those colony-thingies looks like?" This was just like one of the comic books that Minako and her read all the time! A hand slapped her upside the head and she turned with fury to glare at Rei.

"Baka odango!"

"Nwahhh!" Usagi stuck out her stuck, making weird noises and laughing as Rei flushed a red color and her scowl deepened. Why did these two remind Quatre of Duo and Wufei with their constant fighting and bickering?

"Well…" It was obvious that he was flustered. Neither he nor Heero had any proof that what they were saying was true, not to mention the fact that they didn't carry pictures of the colonies in their pockets while they went off to fight an enemy. Even Heero who had retired his black spandex pants at the end of the war.

"Well?" Heero shifted on the bed, ignoring the situation completely. He managed to catch Quatre looking at him, eyes pleading for him to figure something out. Quatre was already embarassed as it was with the previous questions asked by the girls involving "do you have a girlfriend?" or "do you want to be mine?" and so forth.

And someone would have thought that having twenty-nine sisters would have helped the poor blonde. Heero simply glared, completely ignoring the questions and let Sandrock's pilot do all the talking. He was better with words, and people, after all.

The brunette reached behind him, covering a wince and pulled out something which made the five girls jump back with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"It's a gun!"

"Eeek!" Usagi shreiked, scooting off quickly to the other side of the room and staring at the sleek and deadly object held leisurely in Heero's hand. He rolled his prussian eyes in exasperation. They definitely weren't in their own time period.

Quatre sighed heavily, "You didn't make the situation any better." He ran his hand through his hair with frustration.

Heero shrugged, putting the gun into it's right position in his palm, checking to see how much ammo there was in his gun. After all, you never did know what—or what—you would run into or the situation. "They wanted proof."

"Not that kind of proof, Heero." He glanced a look at the still shocked teens, and looked down, "It would have been nice if they didn't have to know about…_that_…" The last word was whispered out and it was obvious that Quatre didn't want the girl's to know about the Gundam, or the fact that they were two of the most deadly assassins and terrorists in their homeland, wherever that was at the moment.

"Just you are you?" Makoto questioned, body tense and ready to strike out at any moment, poised and dangerous as a cobra. Her eyes were narrowed, her green eyes reminding the two of Trowa. Their hearts skipped a beat, remembering the world that they couldn't, and might not be able to return to.

His words were cold and simple, blunt as can be as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Not from this world."

"B…but…"

Quatre slumped his shoulders and leaned against the wall as he stared at them, "All we want to do is go home and see how the other's are doing." The blonde explained, "We were in the middle of a battle when we were somehow…transported here." The word seemed to fit the sentence, though the memories of what happened were fizzy and distant.

"And we aren't even sure that we can do that." His words were so reassuring Quatre couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little bit more, if that was even possible.

"It's all my fault…" Tears brimmed his aquamarine eyes and Heero glanced at him, forcing his body up a little bit more as he placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, leaning in to whisper into his ear, quieting the blonde.

"What did he say?" Usagi whispered to Minako.

"I dunno…" Makoto sighed, biting her lower lip and glancing nervously between the two strangers, and then let her eyes rest on Usagi who looked worried over the two's condition. It was in her blood, and nature, just like all of them to help someone in need.

But nothing along the lines of this kind of situation had ever happened before, yet. After all, there was always a first for everything, right?

Ami spoke up calmly, "Are you all right?" She extended her hand to check on the brunette's injury. She was training to be a doctor, so perhaps she would be able to help a little more than Usagi could with tending to the injuries. She did get a C+ in first aid.

Heero shrunk away from her touch and he couldn't miss the pain that flashed through her eyes as she withdrew her hand also. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, lowering her hand and her head as well.

Heero remained silent, it wasn't her fault…he just didn't want her, or anyone for that matter, to see the scars lining his body.

"Usagi?" A knock sounded, unnatural silence filling the room as the door knob turned and the door creaked open.

Usagi's mother smiled as she walked into the room, a black cat and a white one following the odd cat with a cresant on it's forehead weaving between the two legs and gracefully entering the room with a couple of meows to spare.

Gently placing some tea and cookies laid out on a tray onto the nearby table, she smiled at the people, nodding at the two boys she vaugely remembered meeting the day before or so and turned on her heel with easy, closing the door behind her.

"So…" Minako looked around, uneased by the silence, "Anyone want a cookie?"

TBC

Author's note: Woot! No cliffhanger! Yes! Thanks to the people who reviewed for the last chapters!

Note: A couple of people have been questioning about the pairing for the story and, in truth, I have no idea who I'm going to pair up with who. First, I need to get the other Gundam pilots into the universe first, then I'll decide on the pairing.

Thank you once more to the people who have been reviewing or reading this story—I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you all! I hope you liked it.

Love, Red Tail


	5. Don't Get In My Way

_**Can I Take My Gun to Heaven?**_

_**By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)**_

**Chapter Five:**

Heero snorted, crossing his arms over his chest at the same time as he looked away from the blonde-haired girl with hopeful blue eyes, "School?" He mocked them, sending them a glare when Usagi smiled and nodded.

"Well, it would seem less… suspicious?" Usagi tried, looking at the two boys not from their world as they so pleasantly explained. She pulled back the covers to her bed and got onto the matress, snuggling in to the fluffy blankets and covers.

"Um.." Quatre interjected, "I don't really think that it would be wise." Offering her a weak smile, he continued on, "We don't exactly know how to…well…"

"Act normal." Heero finished for the blonde, getting a thankful look from Quatre. It was rather hard to put—they never really had an experience in matters or situations like these. After all, how many people would you know that had been sent somewhere else not in your time era or where ever the hell they were.

"Oh come on!" Usagi ecouraged, slapping Heero lightly on the forearm. Heero glared at her. "It can be that hard!" She smiled, totally unfazed by the glare.

"We carry around guns and kill people everyday and you expect us to go to school and act _normal_?" Usagi smiled, nodding her head at Heero.

"Sure!" She slouched against her pillows, no longer leaning up to speak with them. She looked at the ceiling and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Miss Usagi?" Quatre sat down on the makeshift bed where he and Heero were sleeping at for the moment. He crossed his legs, sitting indian style on the blankets while Heero remained standing, perferring to lean against the wall.

"Just Usagi," was her initial response, making Quatre nod at the sudden change in her attitude.

"Hn."

Usagi glanced at Heero, then looked back at the ceiling. The door creaked open, a sleek black cat slipping into the room before kicking it shut gently with her hind leg. "Usagi." Luna bowed her head towards the other two boys in greeting. Quatre smiled and Heero grunted.

"What's up, Luna?" The girl turned onto her side, looking at the cat who jumped up onto the bed next to her charge.

"I'm just worried." The cat soothed, "It's nothing really."

"Really?" There was suspicion in her voice as intensely stared at her guardian. 'Somehow, I have a feeling that you're keeping something from me.'

Bowing her head, the cat conceded to the questioning eyes, "I'm just worried about what your mother will think when she realizes that she's houses two boys of unknown origins."

Heero looked at the cat, realizing the predicament the two were in, "We can always jump out the window to leave the house." He supplied, hoping to quell their problems.

Quatre nodded, "When your mother comes around for cleaning or whatever, we can just hop up on the roof." Heero nodded, "We are good at stealth and being quiet, you know."

Usagi looked at them with a smile once more on her face, "That's why it'd be easier for us for you to go to school with us—it'd be easier, you know?"

"I suppose…" Quatre thoughtfully rubbed his chin, thinking of both the positive and negative factors.

"If we were to do so, we'd have to register." Heero reminded, "We have no idea what type of technology or security this era has."

"I think it'd be more primative." Quatre responded, "The computers that I managed to look at didn't look as technology advanced as ours."

"Ours are custom built though, and tehre's a chance we might slip." Heero moved from his spot where he was leaning against the wall, choosing to lie down near Quatre on the small 'bed'. "We don't know the kind of threats here…"

"The only threats here are youkai." Heero raised an eyebrow at that, making Usagi laugh nervously, "And most, almost all, people don't even know that."

"Youkai?" Images of demons and creatures from fantasy stories popped into Quatre's mind. "You've got to be kidding."

"Well, not really youkai… we just tend to call them enemies…"

Heero snorted at that. Usagi looked at him, eyes dimming somewhat, "Promise me that you won't consider us—me and the girls—enemies?" She didn't really want to be on the wrong end of that gun she had seen Heero with, among other weapons she thought she'd seen a flash of.

As if the timing was perfect, Heero pulled out his gun and a cleaning cloth. Luna stared at the weapon with intent eyes. She wouldn't let any threat come from this boy to her princess while she was around. Quatre sighed heavily as he watched Heero look at his gun with expertise.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Pouting, Usagi watched his nimble hands pull the weapon apart into different, off pieces.

She followed his hands as they gently moved across the weapon and it's pieces, holding a deadly grace to them. "Cleaning it?"

Heero nodded his head absent-mindedly. Heero tossed an extra cleaning cloth to Quatre who caught it with skilled hands.

Blinking in confusion, Usa tilted her head to the blonde. He looked at her sheepishly and removed a gun from the confines of his clothing. He also removed a switchblade from his sock. He ran the cleaning cloth over the deadly weapons. His body relaxed, as if he was comforted by their presense.

"Why do you carry around a gun?"

"Why do you carry around that crystal of yours?" Usagi flushed, getting tired fairly quickly of his questions as a response to hers. She wasn't getting any answers!

"Incase enemies come around or I need to save someone!" She pulled herself upright, sitting indian style like Quatre on her matress, shifting somewhat until she found a more comfortable position. "It's my job."

"It's our job to protect people also." Heero retorted, "What makes it different if we carry a gun or if you carry that crystal? We're both considered threats."

Quatre dropped the cleaning cloth and hid his weapons from sight once more. "We don't want to be considered a threat to you, but I guess we can't help that." He snuck a glance at the cat, who looked back at him for a moment before looking elsewhere. "However, if we can't have that, we don't want to be the ones to… elimiate you, or vice versa."

Confusion was tinged in her eyes as she looked at them, "What are you trying to say?"

Heero finished putting his gun together, cocking the weapon. He looked at the two of them with cold eyes, "Don't get in out way." She shivered when he removed the cartridge and checked the bullets. She saw that he had a full amount. She wondered how many would be in there the next time he cleaned his gun. From blood perhaps?

"Heero…!" Quatre reprimanded as if he was scolding a child.

"What do you mean, 'don't get in your way'!" Usagi demanded, getting to her feet to tower over Heero, who looked at her with boredom. "You wouldn't possibly **kill** us, would you?" She let out in a whisper, as if afraid the words would make him fire the gun.

Heero continued to look at her with non-difference. "I'd perfer not to," he said quietly.

"We've killed a lot of people," Usagi turned, attention wavering from Heero to Quatre. "It's something that none of us are proud of." He gave her a weak smile while holding his hand on his chest, as if it was in pain. "Perhaps we can drop this topic?"

Shoulders sagging, Usagi nodded to his words and turned back to her bed, yawning as she hopped into the warm nest of blankets. She flicked off the lights, Luna snuggling close to her, "Good night."

Vaugely, she remembered Heero grunting to her in response and Quatre's polite, 'good night, Usagi' before she was off into a dream world.

Quatre turned to Heero after the blonde was safe in dreamland, snoring softly with her talking black cat beside her, safe and sound. A soft smile curved on his lips at the sight of the two—there were no worries in this world of possible threats or disturbances of peace. It was… heartwarming to see that human's could live in peace and harmony.

"Quatre?" The Winner heir turned to the brunette, nodding to having heard the soft, barely heard name.

"What are we going to do about admission fees?"

"Who say's we're actually going to go to this school?" Heero retorted, getting a small glare from Quatre in return.

"We have too—" Heero was about to softly protest so he wouldn't disturb the two slumbering figures, but Quatre beat him to it— "We can't cause any more trouble than we already have! We're lucky that she's housing us despite the fact that we're two of the five top killers in our world!"

"The war ended a long time ago."

"I know, and now is our chance to be _normal_ without our past—or the war—hindering us!"

Heero narrowed his eyes at the thought, "Impossible."

Quatre's voice was softer than before, eyes pained as he stared at the troubled youth. "No, Heero, it's not."

Heero closed his eyes, giving into Quatre before he used his famous 'puppy eyes' technique on him. "Hn."

"So does this mean that you'll go?" Bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement as the words tumbled from his mouth.

Heero remained silent for a moment, "I'll have to hack into the computer database to get some money from some people—I'm sure that if I find someone with a lot, or take a little from a large group of people, it'll be barely noticeable."

Quatre chuckled lightly, "If you say so, Heero…"

He grunted, turning on his side. He placed his hand loosely on his gun, reassured by it's presence. "Good night, Quatre."

Yawning, the blonde nodded and pulled the blankets up tightly around him. "G'night, Heero…" Then, he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, hoping for a rest from the nightmares that sometimes plauged him.

Luna peeked an eye open at the silence that continued for a moment. Her ears had picked up the conversation and she had silently listened to their plans. After the conversation was over, she was left wondering one thing—

Who exactly were these boys?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A door slammed open loudly.

"GOOD MORNING!" A gun was instantly trained on a wide-eyed pink-haired girl whose smile was frozen on her face, body froze in fear at the barrel pointed in her face by a teenager sleeping on the floor in Usagi's room.

Quatre blinked open his eyes, yawning away sleep as he rubbed his eyes to help them adjust to the bright sunshine leaking in through the windows' curtains. "Hm?"

Heero narrowed his eyes at the …_**pink**_… person. "Who are you and—"

"—I should be asking you that!" The girl protested, crimson irises flaring at him, "Why are you in Usagi's room?"

Quatre leaned up, 'Speaking of Usagi…' He looked over at the bed to see the girl snoring away, alarm clock smashed on the floor. Quatre bit back chuckles at the state of the now destroyed mechanism. Obviously, this girl was as much of a morning person as Duo. He took a deep breath and ignored the sharp tug in his chest at the memories of his friends.

Luna blinked awake, looking in the doorway to see Chibi-Usa looking at a gun in her face, held by none other than Heero. Jumping to her feet quickly, the cat hopped from the bed to rush over to Heero. "Put that gun away!"

"Who are you?" Quatre questioned, looking at the girl who stared at the two of them.

"I'm Usagi's child." She responded, crossing her arms.

Quatre coughed, loudly as he blinked with wide eyes at the child, who looked to be nine years old… "But you---she—she looks about fifteen!"

"She is." Luna sighed, "Chibi-Usa is Usa's child from the future." She glared at the younger girl. She just had to go and make things even more difficult. It's not like she was taught to go around and shout to the world that she was Usagi's child from the future.

"Who are they?" The younger girl pointed to Heero, and then Quatre. "They're cute."

Quatre blushed and Heero looked at the girl with expressionless eyes. "Hn."

"They…"

Usagi groggily blinked awake to see a pink-haired girl in her room chatting with Luna and Quatre, and Heero though he wasn't talking except for occasional grunts. She closed her eyes with a sigh and was about to go back to sleep until the words processed in her mind.

Pink-haired girl.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped from bed as if the devil was on her heels, "What are YOU doing here!"

Giggling, Chibi-Usa blew Usagi a raspberry. "Nywaaaa!"

Growling, Usagi threw the covers off of her body. "Why you!" Usagi ran from the girl, arms outstretched as if she was going to wring the girls neck, until her feet got trapped by the comforter residing on the floor. All she managed to do was fall flat on her face.

Quatre looked at the laughing girl and the crying girl on the floor. Luna looked at him, he looked at Luna. Heero glanced at Quatre, eyebrow raised as if asking 'this is a joke, right?'. Luna caught Heero's look and he turned his gaze to her, silently asking the same question. She solemnly nodded her head, bashfully blushing at embarassment.

Quatre turned his gaze back, with Heero, to the two girls squabbling. _This_ was Usagi's child…?

TBC

Author's note: It's been a while—for that I'm sorry. I'm getting my blood drawn tomorrow… and I'm freaking out. A lot. /starts twitching/ I hate needles.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for this story, and I'm sorry for the long hiatus if you'd like to call it that.

Special thanks to all my reviewers: **mystic soldiers, slime, chibi horsewoman, skarlet woman, umeko saito, serenity maxwell, jypsee, neviegirl, tsukinogoddess, lady sakura cosmos, LKLTB, artgirl,melodi moon, hoshiko megami, lovegoddess567, mooncow, bjv, azraelya, cosmicbunny18, samisweet, cardcaptor soldier, crazy-gundam girl, zero-vision, kiki smythe, sora the taske, allyna, kayla tsukino, severed glass, c.c.lynn, kari anna, lalala, nickole riddle, momocolady, julyangel, chou hime, tenshi no yupiteru, chaoticwisdom, lady j of moon's hallow, imuniquelystupid, silverblaze, elithil, **and** thunder-heart-chan**

Thanks everyone for the great reviews!

Love, Red Tail


End file.
